


All in Parts and Pieces

by SweetSilentSteps



Series: Alternate Timeline [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A little older, And Bones and Victoria team up to try and get them together, Basically Victoria was also in TOS, Lots of Spirk Flirting, M/M, She's a little different though, background scotty/uhura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSilentSteps/pseuds/SweetSilentSteps
Summary: In every universe she's always there. And every time she steals his hidden heart. One way or another they find each other. 
A companion piece to 'Of Two Worlds'. Set in the original series universe. Follows along the series with minor alterations to episodes, plus some extra stuff.





	

The turbo lift door opened with a swish, admitting Kirk and Spock to the bridge. Spock immediately parted from his side, making his way over to relieve Chekov from the science station. Kirk hopped up onto the captains chair platform, scanning the view screen in front of them. Out in the vast blackness, among the littering of stars, was a singular floating object. It rolled over, drifting with no propulsion, no drive. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than space junk, a hunk of a destroyed spaceship ever wandering across the void. But Kirk knew better, and their machines agreed with him.  
"Mr Spock has the ships computers identified what it is yet?"  
"Computer indicates it is an escape pod from a mining vessel. Signs of life detected, two humanoid creatures." Spock reported, turning to stand up straight and face Kirk. Kirk began weighting up their options. There was the possibility they were walking into a trap of some kind. They were far out in the reaches of empty space. It could be Klingons, or even the Romulan's. It wouldn't be the first time they wandered across the neutral zone. And it wouldn't be the first time the Enterprise had been targeted.  
"Sir, I'm getting a hailing frequency from the pod." The lieutenants voice distracted him from his thoughts as he turned to look at her.  
"Accept it, find out what they want." Kirk ordered, making his way over to the communications station. Spock appeared at his elbow as Uhura flicked a switch and pressed the earpiece into her ear.  
"It's morse code sir.." She reported after a moment, sounding both confused and intrigued. "It will take me a moment to decode it." Kirk nodded and lent back to address Spock about his concerns of a trap. They spoke in lowered voices, mostly to not disturb the crew from their work. Lt. Uhura drew his attention again a few moments later to relay the message.  
"Requesting aid from passing spaceship, stop. Do not have voice communication, stop. Have to resort to primitive form, stop. Circuits are fried and control of ship impossible, stop. Please assist, require medical attention, stop. Three corpses and two live, stop. Critical condition, stop. And then the message just repeats sir."  
"Very well Lieutenant. Send a reply message to the pod to prepare to be beamed across and alert Dr McCoy and the transporter room to the situation." He ordered calmly. "Spock with me."  
"Aye sir." Uhura replied, turning back to her station as Kirk and Spock made their way into the turbo lift again. The ride down to the transporter room was quick and quiet, the two men arriving just as Scotty and McCoy appeared with a few medical staff in tow.  
"What's going on Jim?" McCoy asked as they stepped into the transporter room together.  
"I'll explain later Bones, just get ready for a critical patient." He turned to the engineer. "Scotty, five to beam aboard, three bodies and two people."  
"Aye sir." Scotty relieved the ensign at the transporter station and began typing in coordinates. Kirk turned to look at the pads as the machine whirred into life and five figures came slowly into view, materialising before them. As promised, three of the five were indeed dead. The fourth was seeming to struggle to keep the fifth alive. She was young, brown eyes large and full of fear.  
"Please, please save my uncle.." She begged as McCoy surged forwards with Chapel at his side. He scanned over him once, swearing softly.  
"Get this man to sick bay immediately!" The nurses rushed in with a bio bed, loading the dying man onto it as the girl fought her way to her feet. Kirk watched her as she watched the man being wheeled out with the rest of the medical staff. Her eyes flicked between them all, settling on Spock for a moment longer. She gave a half smile to him before looking to Kirk as he stepped forward.  
"My name is Captain James T Kirk. This is the starship Enterprise." The girl nodded.  
"Thank you Captain.." She gave a small grimace, her hand moving to her side. "My name is Victoria...these dead men...are my family in all but blood. I request you, please keep them in your sick bay until I can find transportation back to earth to bury them." Kirk's eyes softened as he stepped up to meet her. Now he was closer, he could see the slanted eyebrows and the point of an ear pointing out between the strands of her messy brown hair. A Vulcan.  
"Of course. You seem injured, allow me to escort you to sick bay, we can talk more there." He reached out to her and she placed a hand on his arm to steady herself before trying to decent the stairs.   
"Thank you..." She murmured as he shifted his arm to around her to keep her upright. She didn't seem adverse to his touch, like many other Vulcans did. In fact she seemed very human, in both her mannerisms and her eyes. And her attire, wearing a human jumpsuit they often wore on many cargo vessels. She cast a glance to Spock.   
"S'haile," She addressed Spock and he raised an eyebrow towards his hairline.   
"Ko-kan." He bowed his head in return. She gave a small chuckle.  
"I will require assistance tomasu, if you would be willing to comply. I am in need of the trance however I..." She flushed green. "I cannot achieve it alone." Spock considered her for a moment before he moved over to them.  
"With your permission captain?" He asked, offering his hand out to take the girl off Kirk.  
"By all means Mr Spock."  
Spock swept the girl up into his arms easily, with only mild complaining from the young Vulcan about her injuries. Kirk watched as the two made their way out, talking in Vulcan softly. He turned to Scotty who was looking at the bodies on the transporter.  
"Tell medbay to send down three stretchers Scotty."  
"Aye sir."

________________________

It was only after he'd helped move the three bodies on the beds and into sickbay, that he reported back to the bridge again. Until he was sure there was nothing else on board the pod that was needed, he'd ordered it to be caught in the tractor beam and a team sent across to explore. Once that was done, he handed the conn off to Sulu, leaving them to hold position. At least until he could have a proper conversation with their new guests. It was a mess in sickbay when he arrived. Nurses were scanning the bodies, figuring out the causes for death and preparing them for storage until they returned to earth. Bones was still in surgery with the man Victoria had called her uncle. So that left Spock for him to visit.   
They had been put into one of the private rooms, M'Benga watching over them. Spock was settled in the chair beside the bed, holding the girls hand, his brow furrowed as he watched her almost peaceful face. She looked asleep, aside from the ever so slight twitching of her facial muscles. M'Benga would check her vitals every so often, seeming to notice Kirk in the reflection. He didn't speak, so Kirk stepped further into the room, pausing by the end of the girls bed.  
"How long will she be under?"  
"Unclear. Could be hours, or days even. Hopefully with Mr Spocks aid she'll be up and around in no time."

_______________________

Not long after McCoy called for him. Kirk had returned to the living quarters, setting up a room for the young Vulcan. He felt like it was their duty to help her return to earth to bury her dead. It wasn't their problem, he should just drop them off at the nearest space station and let her go. But she'd looked so lost with her uncle dying, that he was already beginning to feel for her. Not to mention he had rather a soft spot for children and Vulcans. The two mixing into one young girl didn't help. He pondered these thought as he made his way back to sickbay, hoping it was good news.  
The mood in sickbay however was grim. McCoy led him into his office only to inform him that there had been nothing they could do. The man was already on his death bed before he'd entered the sickbay. McCoy offered to tell Victoria when she woke, but Kirk waved him off. He was the captain, he could do it. He dropped in on the two Vulcans next, finding them in the process of waking Victoria. He was alarmed by the procedure, repeated slapping the woman back into consciousness. But then she blinked wide awake, gripping hands to stop their assault on her face.  
"I am well now. Thank you for the assistance Mr Spock." She shifted into a sitting position. M'Benga took a final check of her health and smiled.  
"Indeed you are. However do you mind letting me take a blood sample just to be safe on any diseases you may be carrying unwittingly."  
"It is understandable." She raised her arm to him and allowed him to take a sample without complaint. Kirk moved over to stand behind Spock, who had yet to stand again. M'Benga helped her to pull her sleeve back down, then excused himself.  
"Miss Victoria was it?" Kirk began, leaning against the back of Spock's chair.  
"Just Victoria is fine, but if putting Miss in front of my name is how you wish to address me then that it is acceptable as well." Kirk chuckled.  
"You seem more Vulcan the more you talk."  
"It is what I am, at least partly. Like your Mr Spock here my mother was a human. That nice doctor will be in for a shock when he sees my blood. My father's genes had minimal effect on me as I am female, but I still picked up a few of the Vulcan devilish good looks." She smiled as Kirk chuckled again, her laughed joining his own like soft bells.  
"What happened to you? To your ship?" He asked once the laughter had died down.  
"We were attacked by pirates wanting to steal the minerals we carry on board. They had killed two of our crew before we noticed they were on board. I managed to escape their detection for a bit, moving all the bodies they left behind into the escape pod. My uncle joined us just as he was injured. I did what I could to keep him alive." She looked down at the hands in her lap. Kirk sighed and moved over to her, settling down on the edge of the bio bed.  
"I'm afraid I have to inform you, Dr McCoy did everything he could but your uncle has sadly passed away."  
For a moment she looked stunned, comprehending the words that he just left his mouth. Then when the realisation set in, the tears did too. She shook her head, trying to shake them away.  
"No....no...." She murmured, pressing her hands to her mouth, closing her eyes tightly. "...Yet I feel him gone...it is true..." She lowered her head to her knees, shaking as she sobbed softly. Kirk's hand hovered in the air between them, unsure how to help. Spock came to his rescue though, finally shifting to stand, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Perhaps we should leave her be Jim." Kirk conceded, nodding and lowering his hand. He rose to stand next to Spock.   
"I'm sorry for your loss." Kirk said softly before he side stepped Spock to pause by the door.  
"I grieve with thee." Spock offered before he joined Kirk and followed him out, closing the door behind himself. McCoy then appeared and called them both into his office. Though surprised, Kirk and Spock followed him in. When the doctor engaged the privacy lock, Kirk grew concerned.  
"What is it Bones?"  
He didn't reply for a moment, moving over to the cabinet in the corner. Only once he'd poured himself a strong whiskey did he turn to face them, letting out a heavy sigh.  
"Been a long while since someone died on my table." The doctor said quietly, before taking a hearty swig of his drink.   
"It was not your fault doctor." Spock had settled himself in the chair at the desk. He looked exhausted, helping the young Vulcan seemed to have taken its toll on him.   
"Despite that, it's not easy." McCoy snarked back, drawing the rest of his drink.   
"He's right Bones, don't take it to heart." Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. McCoy shook his head. "Besides, that girl is going to need your attention. She won't have come out from an experience like this unscathed. Vulcan or not."  
"I'll make sure she's looked after." McCoy poured Kirk a shot, handing it to him. "In the meantime, Spock you should get some rest, doctors orders."  
"I am fine doctor, however I must excuse myself as I require meditation."  
"That's close enough to rest for a Vulcan." McCoy quipped, downing another shot of whiskey. Spock raised and eyebrow, then excused himself from the room. Kirk downed his own shot, then placed his glass onto the table.  
"Let me know when she's calmed down enough to talk Bones," he requested, the doctor nodding his head. Kirk smiled slightly then took his leave to go meet the away team in the transporter room. The news from there wasn't too good either. There wasn't much to salvage from the pod, only a few things they assumed were personal items the deceased had on them. Kirk made sure they were put together and sent to the room he'd prepared for her. They were hers to do with as she pleased. Afterwards he made sure the pod was destroyed. It was better than leaving it floating around in dead space after all. The Enterprise then continued on its original path through the uncharted territory.

________________________

It was a few days later that Victoria was cleared from sickbay. Kirk took the honour of showing her to her temporary quarters. He could tell she was trying to be enthused, but the pile of her family's belongings waiting for her on the table dampened her mood considerably. She requested privacy not long after and Kirk went wandering to Spock's room. He was meditating, but opened an eye at the sound of the door opening to admit Kirk.  
"Apologies Mr Spock," Kirk started to make his way back out.  
"There is no need to apologise captain, I have completed my meditation for now anyway." Spock shifted his weight off the mat he'd been leaning on, so he could roll it back up. Carefully he placed it away back under the bed, then stood. "Was there something you required?"  
"I was just wondering if...perhaps you might like a game of chess?" Chess with Spock was a considerably calming experience. It also helped him to focus. Spock nodded and drew the chest board down from the shelving behind him. Kirk sat down at the table as Spock set up the board and took the space across from him. He took the first move without asking, dark eyes watching him.  
"You are troubled." Kirk didn't bother to try and brush it off. He moved one of his pieces in silence before signing.  
"She's so young Spock. And to have lost all she did...I don't know how she's coping. McCoy believes her to be fit to be out of sickbay, but you Vulcans are stubborn creatures, and she could be in worse shape than she is letting on..." Spock regarded the board, moved, then spoke softly.  
"Jim," Kirk met the gaze of his first officer. "Perhaps in this case, you should listen to the advice of the good doctor. If her condition worsens, that is when we should be worried."  
"Is there something you know that I don't Spock?"   
"I saw her mind. She allowed me access as to help her with the trance. Emotional and memory transference are common in such instances, especially with one inexperienced in shielding her mind. She is tougher than she looks and there is little need to worry unnecessarily about her while she mourns."  
Kirk let out a soft chuckle.   
"I concede to your logic Mr Spock." He moved his next piece. "Here's hoping Starfleet will allow us to return to earth so the bodies can be laid to rest."  
"Yes captain."

________________________

Starfleet however was not too keen on them returning so soon and unexpectantly. Kirk had to pull more than a few string to convince them it was not only somewhat urgent, but that he felt it was his duty to make sure the bodies returned to their home. They relented eventually, granting the Enterprise permission to head full warp back to earth. It would still take a few weeks at warp, but that was fine. He was doing what he believed was right. He turned to look at Victoria, who had joined them on the bridge for the meeting. Her form relaxed at the view screen went black. She met his eyes as he stood.  
"Thank you...thank you so much." Kirk smiled and gave her a small nod, motioning over towards the turbo lift. She took the hint, moving silently. They met face to face in front of it. For a moment she looked torn, her eyes glistening. Then she jumped, flinging her arms around his neck in a tight hug. For a moment Kirk was stunned, then chuckled and returned the embrace. After a moment he drew her back to look at her.   
"Get some rest Miss Victoria, we have a long journey back to earth." She nodded.  
"Of course. Thank you again, for everything." She stepped into the turbo lift and was gone. Kirk turned back to the bridge crew.  
"Set course for earth. Ladies and gentlemen, we are going home." If only briefly. It didn't take much for the bridge crew to swing into work mode, Sulu and Chekov discussing visiting family whilst they were on earth. Behind him he could hear Uhura humming softly under her breath. It was a calming sound, and he knew it would set the mood on the bridge even more contently. Several years in space without returning to earth and now they had reason to return post haste. Perhaps it was wrong of him to upheave their journey, but he'd always been one for bending the rules. And in this case he felt like he had to. It wasn't fair of him to dump the responsibility of four dead people onto one child.   
Spock, in his way, seemed to sense he was thinking about it again. He caught the Vulcans eye across the bridge. Kirk gave him one of his charming smiles that he was fine, but the Vulcan did not seem convinced. He rose from his post and made his way over to stand beside the captain's chair.  
"Chess later Captain?" He asked rather pointedly. Kirk nodded.  
"Of course Mr Spock." He'd never turn down a challenge. But at the same time he felt like he was going to get another reminder about Vulcan adaptability. He turned his attention back to the view screen. For the briefest of moments he could have sworn he felt fingers brush against his own, and soft comfort whisper like the wind across his mind. He turned his head sharply to his first officer, who was already halfway back to his post. It made him wonder, had Spock just initiated contact with him to delve his surface thoughts? Then again he knew that the Vulcan wouldn't be that intrusive. Perhaps it was just a reminder of their previous conversation. That she could take care of herself. She was close to adult in age to say the least. But still barely a child in his eyes. She hadn't seen enough of the world to warrant responsibility of the hand that had been thrown at her.

________________________

Halfway into their chess game, a small knock roused Spock to his feet. The door slid open to reveal Victoria, arms folded neatly behind her back.  
"Mr Spock. Oh, hello captain, I did not expect to find you here. Am I interrupting?" Kirk shook his head and raised a hand.  
"No, if you have business with Mr Spock-"  
"Oh no, I just wished to give him this." From behind her back she produced a small box. "I found it among my possessions you retrieved from the pod. It's the last of my tea from home, I would like you to have it, a small token of my gratitude for helping me."  
She placed the box in his hands, curling his fingers around it.  
"Illogical. It was necessary to your survival that I aid you." Spock attempted to return the box to her.  
"Mr Spock please accept it. If it makes you feel any better about it, I would be delighted to help you drink it." She pushed it back against his chest, smiling. Spock shook his head.  
"Very well." He turned to place the box of tea on a shelf. "I'll shall inform you when I intend to drink it."  
"Very logical. I shall continue on then. Your Mr Sulu has promised to show me the botany labs. If you should require me, that is where I will be for the remainder of the afternoon."  
"As you were Miss Victoria." Kirk said with a smile and a nod of his head. Victoria returned the gesture, Vulcan saluted Spock then drifted on down the corridor. Spock closed the door, then returned to his spot across from Kirk.

________________________

It was a few days later that Spock called Victoria to his cabin for a drink. She was presently on time, and surprised when the captain was once again sitting at the table in Spock's cabin. Spock brought out the pot and rested it on a warmer, gesturing for her to take a space before he did. Carefully she took the spot between them. Spock proceeded to pour three cups.  
"Captain, may I enquire as to why you are here in Mr Spock's quarters?" She didn't dare make assumptions.  
"I often join Spock in his meditations. They allow me to keep a calm mind even in the midst of a crisis. And it's good for the soul too, a peacefulness that keeps me centred. Not to mention he's the only person on board who can make a cup of tea I'll actually drink." Kirk took a sip of his tea and gave an appreciative nod. "Excellent as always Mr Spock."  
Victoria giggled softly and took a sip of her own drink. She was partially fond of this flavour, rich and musk. It reminded her of Vulcan very much. Kirk placed his cup down and turned to address Victoria.  
"Have you any other family to live with once we return to earth?" Kirk hadn't seen much of the girl recently. She'd been off learning Russian with Chekov, or visiting the botany labs with Sulu. And every so often you could hear the siren singing of Uhura followed by a faint different voice, which he'd come to assume was Victoria.  
"I care not for my human family very much. My uncle who passed was actually my mothers uncle. He was the only one who would take me when my father banished me from Vulcan." Spock's cup paused halfway to his lips.  
"That...sounds like an interesting tale Miss Victoria."  
"It is not so really. My father wanted me to undergo Kolinahr. I refused as I know my emotions are what make me part human, part of who I am. When I refused again, he banished me from our family home on Vulcan. I returned to earth hoping one of my human relatives may take me in. My uncle was the only who would."  
"Surely your human mother wouldn't allow this?"  
"My human mother is dead Captain Kirk. She died when I was only young and so I was sent to live with my father on Vulcan. They did not bond in the normal sense you see Mr Spock. My father was forbidden from marrying my mother and forced home into a bonding with another Vulcan woman. Needless to say she did not find me so tolerable and I feel she had part in my banishment."  
"I did catch glimpses of this whilst I was aiding you into the trance."  
"Oh I am aware. I am for the most part informing Captain Kirk of the situation I come from, whilst hopefully filling in any gaps in your recollection."  
"Ah. Logical."  
Kirk suddenly laughed, bringing a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. However two pairs of Vulcan eyes turned to settle on him, boring concern and disbelief into him. He raised a finger, requesting a moment to regain himself. He brought his hand down onto the table a little too hard, Spock's hand shooting out to right the cup before it spilt. Victoria, clutched onto her own cup, watching in almost disbelief as Spock's hand deliberately brushed against Kirk's. To the giggling human it would seem like an accident, but her eyes knew better. She didn't say anything though, turning on the captain as he regained himself.  
"You two, you're talking about telepathy likes it's the weather."  
"It is a standard part of Vulcan culture Captain Kirk." Victoria pointed out and Spock nodded.  
"I know, it's just highly amusing for us humans to watch you talk so deadpan about something we can't achieve." Spock and Victoria shared a glance.  
"I must admit it was a little amusing for me at first when I moved to Vulcan." She took a sip of her tea, catching Spock's eye. "I grew up on Earth Mr Spock, first twelve years of my life spent with humans. They are...fascinating."  
"Agreed." Spock took a sip of his own tea as Kirk chuckled once again. Perhaps she'd bring it up later, when she could get him on his own. It was clear Kirk had little idea about Vulcan hands and it was also clear that touch had been on purpose. Wether Spock would admit to feeling would be another matter entirely. And she could defiantly play matchmaker between two who were already practically making heart eyes at each other from across the table. Just to tease Spock, she rested down her cup and leant over, murmuring something in Vulcan to the older male. He stiffened and shot her a look before barking back a response. Kirk raised an eyebrow to the both of them.  
"Is there something I'm missing?"  
"No captain." Spock replied before Victoria could say anything. Instead she simply giggled and took another sip of her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So this won't be updated nearly as often as other fic's as its a very long WIP. Like I like to write my chapters before hand and I've only got like three for this so far so, more will come but like, after New Years most likely. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
